hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Kids (song)
The Kids is a song by Hollywood Undead. It was planned to be released on Swan Songs, but never made it to the final cut. Instead, it was released on the band's EP, Swan Songs Rarities EP. It was later featured on the collector's edition of Swan Songs. The original title of this song was Hollywood. Lyrics Deuce: Scene kids, ghetto jeans, gangsters 40s and the bling-bling sidekicks rolling with the cleanest feel Shorties, homeys, Hollywood, Moscow Shake that ass like you care, wave your hands in the air I go "no, no, no" When I see J-Dog, Darth, the Sun God They keep it hard; we move slow, slow, slow Shorty, get that ass on the dance floor Ashley K., come give me more Black shirts, Honda Civs, MySpace Gangsters don't know how to act Killer tat, dancing to the phattest tracks Wood ranch, hooligans, Jeffree Star Shady Jeff: ("Oops!") Deuce: Niggers in Shit Alley, show me where you at Beauty bar, we getting fat I go "no, no, no" When I see J-Dog, Darth, the Sun God They keep it hard; we move slow, slow, slow Shorty, get that ass on the dance floor Ashley K., come give me more J-Dog: J-Dog, just broke-up with my girl So, from now on, you'll see me at Club World Moscow, 82: beat it, beat it through your skull in the back of Shit Alley Get ready for me to grab your drink and show you my grand finale Been accused of being a scene kid, but I get pussy as is 'Cause your girl just MySpaced me, I blew off a date with Jeffree To chill with her, to drink with her To flow with her, so I can fuck her I light the dance floor on fire 82 isn't over, you fucking liar Will someone please delete Ricky's MySpace account? And don't let me know who took EvanThomas750's out 'Cause I'll knock you the fuck out Drinking 40s with the Frauds, on the phone with my mom Can't pay the rent, money was lent Messaging my wife, getting drunker than life And I'm on the dance floor, but I always want more Fuck the pain away, make it through the day Fuck the pain away, make it through the day Fuck the pain away, make it through the day Fuck the pain away, make it through the day Fuck the pain away, make it through the day Fuck the pain away, make it through the day Fuck the pain away, make it through the day Fuck the pain away, make it through the day Deuce: Scene kids, ghetto jeans, gangsters 40s and the bling-bling sidekicks rolling with the cleanest feel Shorties, homeys, Hollywood, Moscow Shake that ass like you care Wave your hands in the air I go "no, no, no" When I see J-Dog, Darth, the Sun God They keep it hard; we move slow, slow, slow Shorty, get that ass on the dance floor Ashley K., come give me more J-Dog: Yeah, what's up to Killed By the Rich? A to the S to the H to the O, Ndlestremofbombs Deuce: Sickle Star! J-Dog: What's up, Jay and Bill? Hey, Matt, I was just kidding, dude You don't believe me, just ask I'm chilling with Jeff listening to From First to Last Personnel *Charlie Scene - lead guitar *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion *Deuce - bass guitar, clean vocals *J-Dog - keyboards, rhythm guitar, synthesizer, vocals *Shady Jeff - programming, vocals Trivia *This song was first recorded and written when Hollywood Undead consisted of only Deuce, J-Dog, and Shady Jeff. **The name of the latter three-man band was The Kids, which this song is named after. *This is one out of three songs that Shady Jeff impersonates rock icon, Jeffree Star. **The other two are Turn Off the Lights and Scene for Dummies. Category:Songs Category:Swan Songs Rarities EP Category:Deuce Category:J-Dog Category:Shady Jeff Category:Swan Songs (Collector's Edition) Category:2010